The McGonagalls
by ragsweas
Summary: Robert McGonagall, father of Minerva McGonagall was a normal human being with a normal family. Well, his family wasn't THAT normal! Is he happy with this life? Read on to find out! Written for QLFC round 4


**Forum:** _ **The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**_

 **Season:** _ **5**_

 **Team:** _ **Falmouth Falcons**_

 **Position:** _ **Seeker**_

 **Prompt(s):** _ **The McGonagalls.**_

 **Word count:1,113(** _ **According to MS Word)**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Anything recognizable does not belong to me. The rights are owned by J K Rowling and WB Studios.**_

 **Beta:** _**Moonlight Forgotten, Flye Autumne**_

* * *

Robert McGonagall was a Presbyterian Minister who lived in Caithness, Scotland. He was well-respected in his town and had a good reputation, as did his family. But, his family also had a secret; a secret he wasn't very fond of.

Robert sighed at the thought. Why was his family like this? He was distracted when he felt something soft rub against his feet.

"Minerva!"

The 18 year old girl - who was presently a cat - meowed near her father's legs. The rule was to not use the wand - there was nothing about not using their magical abilities!

"Isobel!"

A pretty woman, who must have been in her late forties, peeped out of the kitchen to look at her husband.

"Yes, dearest Robert?"

Robert McGonagall the Senior huffed and said, "Ask your daughter to move!"

Minerva the cat merely licked her paw.

"I would love to Robert," Isobel said with a side smirk. "But unfortunately, this little tabby cat has taken a liking towards you!"

Minerva meowed again,purring against Robert's feet. Robert Sr. huffed and began walking up the stairs only to be followed by the cat. Robert Sr. groaned again.

"She is closest to you darling!" Isobel called from the kitchen. Robert muttered 'Bloody witches' under his breath, but was smart enough to not let either of the witches hear him.

Robert huffed as his daughter followed him all the way to his bedroom. He collected a few things before walking out of the room again. As they reached near the entry door, Robert turned and looked at her daughter.

"What? Are you are going to follow me to the market?"

The cat meowed in reply.

With a sigh, he huffed. "Fine, but do not dare to enter. Is that clear missy?"

Robert a nod-at least, he hoped it was a nod.

"Robert! Malcolm! Come on!"

On cue, two boys came running out from the garden of the house, their shoes dirty.

"What is the meaning of this?" Robert sr. demanded.

Malcolm shrugged and discreetly waved his wand on his and his brother's shoes.

Robert Sr. looked terrified at the small display of magic. He peeped over the hedge to see if anyone was nearby and then turned to Malcolm, hissing.

"It isn't that bad." Malcolm muttered under his breath only to be under the receiving glare of not only his father but also his sister-who was presently a cat.

"Whatever!" Robert sr. grumbled. "Let's go. Your mother has handed me quite a list."

"Yes sir!" the two brothers said at once and marched behind their father. Robert sr. sighed; he had a weird family.

* * *

Robert watched as the cat disappeared behind an alley. What was this girl up to now?

"Mr McGonagall!"

Robert turned to see Dougal McGregor come their way. Huh, so this was what happened!

"Good evening sir," the young man said with a bow. His eyes looked around and Robert raised an eyebrow

"Hello, McGregor. Looking for someone?" Robert asked in the nicest way possible.

"Just wondering sir," the young boy said, trembling, "if Minerva has managed to accompany you."

"I am right here," came the voice from his back. Robert turned to see her daughter standing there, prim and proper with her face showing no nonsense. "Hello, Dougal."

As the two watched each other for a minute, Robert's frustration grew. He quickly cleared his throat, breaking the stares.

"I wasn't aware the two of you were on first-name basis," he commented with a disapproving look at Minerva.

"We just met," Dougal said with a smile, oblivious to his look.

"Hmph!" Robert cleared his throat. "Robert and Malcolm must be done. We should leave. Minerva."

Minerva nodded and followed her father, but Robert saw her flashing a smile in the boy's directions.

* * *

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS THIS?"

Robert Sr. rubbed his ears; his wife did have some large lungs.

"Mother," he heard Malcolm say, "You asked for fish."

Robert Sr. tried to stop his laugh. Malcolm was definitely the worse out of the two sons. Always messing up and usually to irritate his mother.

"Not live ones!"

Robert couldn't help but smile. His sons were some trouble-makers. Though, they had inherited his seriousness, they could still get on people's nerves.

"Oh, I am so done with you boys!" Isobel huffed. Muttering some curses under her breath, she walked into the kitchen and Robert sr. looked up at her and smiled.

"All right there?" he asked with a small smile. Isobel threw him a glare, a playfulness began appearing between them.

"Your sons are nuisances," she said, turned and began chopping the vegetables.

"Weren't they your children till last September?" Robert Sr. asked with raised eyebrows.

Isobel nodded. "They will again be my children in September, but for now, they are your children."

Robert Sr. shook his head. He had a weird family.

* * *

As the family of five sat down to eat, Robert Jr.'s hand immediately went to the fish, immediately being slapped away by his father.

"First we pray," he reminded sternly. "Unlike your _wonderful_ school!"

Everybody looked away from him, not wanting to see his angry face before eating. Robert Sr. knew why. Isobel had once mentioned that his angry face ruined the children's appetite. Well, they were the ones who started it this time!

He continued regardless. "A school where God isn't present? I wonder what kind of protection they have."

"We do have Merlin," Malcolm pointed out and immediately shut up as he was subjected to glares by his father, mother and sister. Robert jr. leaned and whispered something in his ear which made him red with anger.

"Can we please stop talking about Hog-our school?" Minerva said in a stern tone, commanding rather than asking. As her brothers went silent, she bowed down and clasped her hands.

Robert Sr. smiled; there was a reason he loved Minerva the most.

The small family prayed, and as soon as Robert Sr. muttered 'Amen', Malcolm and Robert Jr. jumped onto the food as if they had been starved. Isobel and Minerva ate properly, talking in hushed voices; probably about the school. At least they were considerate enough so that he didn't have to hear it.

Robert looked at his family. There was his wife who didn't tell him anything about the wizarding world for ages. There was his daughter who stood straight and carried herself with dignity, making sure her father was never offended, and still going on with her other life. Finally, there were his sons, who were both stupid and caring.

Robert Sr. sighed. Yes, his family had faults - but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

 **What do you think? Worth a review?**


End file.
